


The Guitarist

by DoomedTemperament



Series: The Guitarist [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Author has changed the ages of the characters, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, So beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's mystifying.</p><p>That's the first thought that pops into John Watson's head when he sees the lead guitarist for the Vatican Cameos on the stage.</p><p>((First time writing a drabble, woo!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guitarist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742154) by [WhichWolfWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins). 



> A/N: This is my first time writing... well... anything, really, so con-crit is really appreciated!
> 
> This is sort of a Battle-of-the-Bands AU, in which I have altered the ages of the characters to be younger (but not teen!lock, sorry if you're looking for that).
> 
> Vaguely inspired by WhichWolfWins' work, Siren's Song.
> 
> Also,I made a picture for the fic (found at the end notes)

He's mystifying.

That's the first thought that pops into John Watson's head when he sees the lead guitarist for the Vatican Cameos on the stage.

The man couldn't possibly be any older than 26, which would leave roughly a three-year age gap between the two of them. And yet, the guitarist looks even younger than that. His dark curls practically cascade down his face in what should appear to be a messy heap, but instead looks artfully styled. His glasz eyes pierce through the small mass of fans, flitting from bystander to bystander with a completely disinterested expression. His cheekbones, John thinks, accentuate his face in a manner that’s far too appealing to be natural.

None of this, however, can compare to the way he wields his guitar.

The instrument is played with a sort of grace that only a practiced musician could master. Each chord, each riff, flows through the strings and into the air to be swallowed by the cheering of the crowd. While the rest of the band is impressive, it’s truly the guitarist who seems to outshine the rest.

John looks down to the small pamphlet in his hands, which lists the bands and their members, leafing through the pages until he sees the label for the Vatican Cameos. Next to the profile of the guitarist, the name is printed.

Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pic link is http://doomedtemperament.tumblr.com/post/55125122557/so-uh-i-made-a-drawing-of-sherlock-with-a


End file.
